cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvester Vidal
Sylvester Vidal is a minor villain who works for Von Reichter and José in the ''Cybersix'' series. Sylvester appears in both the comic and animated series as a creation of Reichter, where he is a Type and Techno, respectively. Character Information Comics Sylvester is a teenager who first appears as a new student in Adrian Seidelman's class. He sits through the entire session knowing that Adrian is actually Cybersix and meets her afterwards on a rooftop. He reveals to her that he's a Type, the newest and most perfect creation of Von Reichter, meant to oversee the actions of the Technos. They aren't as numerous as them and are instead small in numbers, and stronger with "an infinite number of information circuits" which allowed him to effectively identify Cybersix, even in her disguise. Sylvester then takes advantage of the fact Cybersix is low on sustenance and weak and nearly strangles her to death until Lucas Amato, who happened to be nearby, knocks him out. Cybersix, unable to hold herself back, drinks Sylvester's sustenance in front of Lucas who asks if she's a vampire. She replies no. Cybersix also comments that his sustenance has a purity and is unlike any other she's tasted. She then proceeds to throw Sylvester over the ledge and off the roof to kill him, but after Lucas voices his concern that he is a defenseless human being, Cybersix changes her mind and spares his life. Sylvester immediately wakes up and charges wildly at her, missing completely and falling off the roof to his death. Cybersix comments her conscience is clean now and she can still go to Heaven. Near the end of the series, Cybersix attacks a Type for his sustenance. He bears a resemblance to Sylvester. Animated Sylvester is seen among other henchmen of José as part of the Technos who work alongside the Fixed Ideas. He can be seen serving as a driver on two occasions. It also seems he has never visited Von Reichter's lab inside the old observatory as he looks around unfamiliar. Sylvester is last seen in the last episode driving José away when a tree appears to fall on them. As José is seen alive and well in the final moments of the show, it can be assumed that Sylvester also survived the accident too, although it's never clarified. Quotes English translation courtesy of Zannen *''"How's it going, Mr. Seidelman? Or should I say, Ms. Seidelman?"'' (Sylvester at his knowledge Adrian is actually Cybersix) *''"It's pretty clear that you're not a Techno either. Let alone a Type like me: the final generation of perfect human beings."'' *''"We're small in number, created to oversee what the Techno will do to this world."'' *''"We're strong, with an infinite number of information circuits. Back in class you thought I wasn't aware of you. But not only did I notice you, I also went scouring through that memory of yours."'' *''"You are Cybersix, the unit that managed to escape the destruction of your series in the laboratory. It is expected that the person who finds and recognizes you must kill you."'' *''"I would've preferred not being discovered. But either way, I'll deserve a goddamn medal for this. If I kill you this "new arrival" will be promoted to the top."'' *''"I will become the Type that succeeded where the Techno has failed throughout the years!"'' *''"The legends are true, you know? You are beautiful. They say that the female Cyber were much more beautiful than the Techno or the Type."'' Trivia *The animated series refer to Sylvester as a Techno, according to their production art. *Sylvester's name is never mentioned in the animated series but he bears a strong resemblance to the character from the comic. Episode Appearance *Lori is Missing *The Eye *The Final Confrontation References Gallery Comic Type_sylvester1.png|Sylvester's first appearance. Type_sylvester2.png Type_sylvester3.png Type_sylvester5.png Type_sylvester6.png|Strangling Cybersix. Type_sylvester7.png|Lucas knocking him out. Type_sylvester8.png|Cybersix before she decides to spare his life. Type_sylvester9.png Type_sylvester10.png|Sylvester falling to his death. type1.png|An unnamed Type from Volume 12. type2.png type3.png type4.png type5.png type6.png|Cybersix kills the Type. Animated Production Art Techno 01.png|Sylvester on the right, next to a Techno. Character Model Sheets.png|Sylvester in relation to other characters. Main Series Sylvester1.png|Sylvester's first appearance. Sylvester2.png Sylvester3.png Sylvester4.png Sylvester5.png Sylvester6.png Sylvester7.png|Running after Lori. Sylvester8.png Sylvester9.png Sylvesterlaughing1.png|Sylvester laughing alongside a Techno. Sylvesterlaughing2.png Sylvester10.png Sylvester11.png Sylvester12.png|Alerting others of Cybersix. Sylvester13.png Sylvester14.png Sylvester16.png Sylvester17.png Sylvestercarryingbox1.png|Carrying the Eye. Sylvestercarryingbox2.png Sylvestertheeye1.png Sylvestertheeye2.png|After the Eye takes his soul. Sylvestertheeye3.png Sylvesterelevator1.png Sylvesterelevator3.png Sylvesterelevator4.png Sylvesterlab1.png|Sylvester in awe of Reichter's lab. Sylvesterlab2.png Sylvester18.png Sylvestercar1.png Sylvestercar2.png Sylvestercar3.png|Sylvester driving, unaware of the incoming tree. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Dr. Von Reichter's Creations Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Series Category:Animated Series